


Quiet Game

by Caito_Potato



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gavin is in a bad relationship, He tries to cover it up, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Threatended Child Abuse, Verbal Abuse, but it doesnt actually happen, his kid almost slips up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caito_Potato/pseuds/Caito_Potato
Summary: “… Papa makes Daddy play it when he does stuff wrong… or when I do stuff wrong… I don’t like the quiet game.”------For almost 8 years Gavin has been suffering through a horribly abusive relationship, while trying to keep his only child away from it all. It all starts to fall apart one night, when Connor is called to his apartment to check on a domestic dispute.----This story is mostly going to be through the eyes of Connor, with some flashback chapters through the eyes of Gavin.





	1. Rule #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> HERE IS THE LAST WARNING BEFORE PROCEEDING
> 
> This story has a lot to do with abuse of all kinds, which will include chapters that are from Gavin's perspective with the entirety of the encounters within it. I am planning on this being from Connor's view, which will not have the actual abuse being featured in them, but later down the line will definetly be touching on the aftermath. 
> 
> In this first chapter in particular, there is only mention of possible abuse, and a domestic disturbance.
> 
> If any of this triggers you in anyway, please stop reading now. 
> 
> Thank you.

Domestic dispute calls were not uncommon, especially late at night going on early morning. And even more so, since Detroit was getting back into its usual swing.

It had only been two years after the revolution, not much time at all, and yet everything, and nothing, had changed. Androids were free, living alongside humans, and getting respected most of the time. Thankfully, the whole of the united states, and the world, had followed in Detroit's shaky footsteps. Markus, the beloved leader of the revolution, had made appearances all over the globe, and was known for being a kind and peaceful leader. He, along with his most trusted companions, had set the lengths in motion for all Androids to have their own rights and freedoms, and yet, still adhere to their own home country’s rules and regulations. 

But, back in Detroit, bringing back home those who had been evacuated was a little harder. Many of the officers in the DPD had been stretched thin. Thankfully, those who stayed behind, which was most of the department, were able to get things done and continue to serve the people as need be. But of course, the Androids working at the department would often take their human counterparts shifts, letting the tired and drained officers go home and rest. And honestly, no one seemed to mind too much, the humans were grateful and accepted the help. All in all, it was going smooth at the DPD.

Connor, the Android who had been sent by Cyberlife, was one such Android. At the very moment, taking over a shift from one of their more newer officers in the department. He didn’t mind, truly, though had made Hank promise to return home and sleep, as to not wait up for him. He was quietly cruising around, at about two in the morning, which is when; as previously mentioned, a domestic dispute call had come in. 

Connor was the closest, and so, turning the squad car around he drove to the location. He let dispatch know he was on the way, and that he would handle it. Getting to the apartments wasn’t hard at all, a kindly older woman who Connor assumed was the one that called, let him in, and directed him to the floor and room the call was for. She had apparently been an upstairs neighbor, slightly fed up with the ruckus. Connor couldn’t blame her. He swiftly apologized, and told her not to worry, that he would handle the situation from then on, and for her to have a good night. 

She left, and Connor knocked on the door. He could definitely hear some shouting going on, so he knocked louder. He stepped back as the door opened, and then blinked in surprise as he looked down. There, standing at the open door, was a young boy. Maybe no older than 6, the little boy gave Connor a quizitive look, and tilted his head. He regarded the uniform, and nodded slowly. 

“… Mrs. Dawnson called the police again, yes?”

“… um, the kind old lady upstairs? Yes indeed… my name is Connor, I’m a police detective… is that your daddy yelling in there sweetie?”

The boy looked at Connor, then nodded again. He seemed rather sleepy, and a little slow to answer. Connor didn’t want to spook him, so he waited patiently. 

“Yes, that’s my Papa… My names Dalton… do you want me to get him?” 

He offered, blinking more aware and awake now. Connor hummed and nodded a little. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going on, but he wasn’t quite sure he liked all of it. His pump sped up uneasily, as he watched the little boy disappear behind a wall. Connor had to admit, this young boy reminded him of his and Hank's son, Cole. It was a little daunting to just watch a child rush towards the source of Connor's reasoning to be here. Thankfully, the shouting stopped as Connor assumed Dalton walked in on where ever the argument occurred. 

A large male, well built and seemingly in his late thirties came around the corner. His eyes landed on Connor, and he gave a disarming smile that didn’t exactly reach his eyes. Dalton was peeking out from behind the wall, watching quietly. Connor stood up more, smiling at the bald male, showing off his badge. 

“Hello sir, sorry to bother you this late, but I got a call from your neighbor upstairs about a domestic dispute?”

“Ah, Mrs. Dawnson… sorry about that officer. There’s no dispute, I was hollerin' over a game… you know how it is eh? Accidentally woke my kid there too, terribly sorry to have wasted your time!” 

Connor looked a tad shocked, however, only having heard the one voice, and the child looking and scanning to be perfectly fine, albeit nervous about Connor’s presence, he had no reason to pursue further. Connor accepted the reason, let the man off with a warning, wished them both goodnight and left. He let dispatch know it’d been settled, and in return he’d been let know that he was done for the night. He returned the cruiser, and went home to his beloved boyfriend, and their dogs.

 

It was a few months later when things started to turn in Connor's processor, that perhaps that call had been more than it had seemed. 

Gavin Reed was a hot shot, that was well known through the department. But two years ago, he seemed to calm down considerably. A lot more than he had previously, and even further than a few years into being at the DPD. Hank had certainly noticed it, telling Connor all about how one day, after a long few days working on some crazy case, Gavin had gone from spitfire newbie, to a grumpy recluse. Of course, even then, Hank was bitterly surprised when even that was toned down to the point where Gavin seemed to avoid certain people all together. 

Connor didn’t mind that two years ago. He knew Gavin was most likely anxious and upset about the Android revolution. But on that particular day, watching Gavin bustle into the department late, carrying a few bags, and a child, Connor connected several dots. First off, the child looked extremely familiar, even from far off, as Connor couldn’t exactly see him completely. Secondly, Gavin looked absolutely exhausted. Connor hadn’t been aware of him having a later night, so he wasn’t sure why. Thirdly, the fact that Gavin brought a kid into the department didn’t sit right with him. Connor wasn’t aware that he even had a kid, let alone why he would bring him here. 

He saw Fowler get up at the same time Gavin was trying to situate his child, and shout for the detective to get in his office. Gavin quickly sat the child in his chair, giving him a juice box, and some crackers. He then scurried into Fowlers office, already spewing out apologies and the likes. Connor listened a moment, figuring out that Gavin couldn’t find a babysitter, and his child's usual daycare was closed. He didn’t listen further, instead, getting up to approach the child. He smiled kindly, and the boy perked up immediately. 

“Oh! You’re that police man that came to our house!! Hello! Do you remember me? I remember you. You’re Connor!” 

“I do remember you, you’re Dalton… Detective Reed is your father?” 

Dalton looked absolutely extatic that Connor remembered who he was. Nodding away as he sipped on the juice box provided.

“Yes! Papa didn’t wanna bring me to daycare today, so I get to spend the day with Daddy! Its so exciting…” 

Connor agreed, looking back towards Fowlers office. It seemed that Gavin was getting chewed out about his son. Connor watched another moment, then waved Hank back over as he noticed Connor all the way over at Gavin’s desk. 

“Hank, this is Dalton. He is Gavin's son, and is really excited to be spending the day here today.” 

“Oh? And Fowler is alright with that?” 

“… I believe he and Gavin are talking it over as we speak.” 

Hank looked at the glass office as Gavin ran a hand through his hair, and swiftly turned on his heel. He left, starting back to his desk, before seeming to notice its new occupants. His eyes darted away, and his posture became rather small. He cleared his throat, standing to the side

“… Detective Anderson… Lieutenant Anderson… I see you’ve met my son… Dalton, this is Detective, and Lieutenant Anderson.”

“I know Daddy! Detective Connor came to our house when Mrs. Dawnson called the police.”

Connor noticed the change in Gavin’s demeanor immediately. He chuckled a little too forcefully, and became a bit more hunched. Connor believed it was because Gavin thought he may think less of his family or position as a police man. Which wasn’t the case at all. Well, for Connor.

“Oh? Had the cops called on you Reed? Haha! For what? Did you get angry about a little android on TV?” 

“… actually Hank, it was a domestic dispute. Well, a false alarm… Detective, please do remind your partner to keep his yelling down during games. I don’t believe theirs been an incident since, but everyone does good with reminding.” 

“… yeah, sure.” 

After that, Connor and Hank retreated to their desks. Connor did watch from afar as Gavin attempted to juggle his child, and his work. It also didn’t help that Nines, Connor's elected younger brother and Gavin's partner, seemed less than interested in helping. If anything, he was making things a bit worse. Connor winced as he saw all the paper work being to pile up on Gavin's desk, the latter trying to work as quick as possible, but it wasn’t working. Connor knew, at this rate, Gavin would be here overnight. 

Connor also noticed that, as it got later, the man that he’d seen a few months ago, Dalton's Papa, had yet to show up. Connor would have thought the man would be picking his son up to relieve Gavin, but no such luck. He watched Gavin's stress level rise and rise, and rise. Finally, Gavin seemed to snap, gently encouraging his son to eat another snack, before he scurried off to the bathroom. Connor knew eavesdropping wasn’t the most polite thing to do, but if anything, he was worried about Gavin. Walking to the bathroom, and gently pushing the door open a smidge, he listened to Gavin speaking on the phone. 

“… Max! Oh finally, thank god, why didn’t you answer before? I’ve been trying to get ah-… I-I… no. No one… I’m sorry Max I just… n-no, Dalton has to co-come home now, I know you don’t like being alone with him but… but I’ve ha him all day and I… I’m behind in my work and I’m gonna… I’m gonna be here all night at this rate. Dalton needs to sleep and… N-No, Max please! That isn’t… its not fair, he’s only a kid he can’t stay here! … I /tried/ to get a sitter… Max, please just come get him!”

Connor bit his lip as he listened, feeling bad for Dalton. He really didn’t want the poor kid to stay there all night, and it seemed adamant that his other father wasn’t coming to get him. That irked Connor quite a bit. He send a text to Hank, asking if they could possibly bring Dalton home with them once they got off work. He got a message back, saying that it would be a good idea, Hank mentioned he could see the kid falling asleep in Gavin's chair. 

Connor waited until Gavin was out of the bathroom, and then shifted to present the idea to Gavin, who seemed a little nervous about it.

“… Really? You’d do that?” 

“Of course. He can have a sleep over with Cole, and once you’re done here you can come collect him… the poor thing is really tired, it wouldn’t be any trouble Gavin, really.” 

“I… OK… thank you Connor that’s… really nice of you.” 

Connor walked to the desk with Gavin, watching as Nines packed up for the evening. Gavin shifted to get all of Dalton’s things together, and gave them over to Connor, explaining each thing. Hank came over as well, taking the bags from Connor, and holding the things they brought as well. Connor gently picked Dalton up, and Gavin told his son what was going on. Dalton was excited, and Gavin thanked Connor and Hank a few more times. 

They set off to leave, Nines already waiting in the backseat, and introduced himself properly to Dalton. 

“Oh!! So you’re the other Plastic-Prick?”

The whole car sputtered and jolted, quickly pouncing on the whole, do not use that language spheal on Dalton. The kid just looked confused, apologized, and everyone moved on. Connor's LED flickered in concern. Clearly Gavin had been saying some unsavory things at home, which had rubbed off on Dalton. He didn’t like that. 

When they got home, Hank paid Coles babysitter, and the two boys went off to play. Connor, Nines, and Hank all settled to make dinner and relax from the day. 

Connor called the kids for dinner, and they sped into the kitchen, chasing after each other. They were laughing excitedly, before Dalton tripped over Sumo's bowl, and in his momentum to catch the boy, Connor dropped a plate. The smash sent everyone jumping, Hank grabbing Cole and putting him outside the kitchen. Connor did the same for Dalton. The clean up was quick, and soon the boys were allowed back in. Which is when things started to become weird again. 

Dalton began to watch Hank carefully, almost stuck to Connor like glue. It was a little odd. Connor was confused by it, but didn’t think anything of it. Perhaps the boy thought he was hurt, or would get in trouble for the plate, which wasn’t the case. However, that thought was answered when Hank got up and walked over to Connor, who had been washing the dishes, and Dalton jumped right in front of Hanks path. The kid looked /petrified/, but refused to move. Hank was confused, looking down at Dalton, then at Connor. 

“Dalton, kiddo… what are you doing there?” 

“It was my fault the dish broke. Not Detective Connors… you have to play the quiet game with me, not him!” 

They were all understandably confused. Hank gently knelt down in front of Dalton, giving him a soft smile, and shook his head. 

“Hey now, the plate was an accident kiddo… no one is to blame there… but can you tell me what the quiet game is? I’ve never played it before.” 

Dalton seemed to calm at that, staring at Hank with a confused look on his face, as if Hank not knowing what the quiet game was, was some sort of crazy concept. 

“… Papa makes Daddy play it when he does stuff wrong… or when I do stuff wrong… I don’t like the quiet game.” 

Hank's eyes flitted up to Connors, who looked just as concerned. Something was very obviously not right. 

“Oh?” Hank continued to gently pry “And what goes on during the game that you don’t like?” 

“… Papa takes Daddy to their room, and I hear the bed squeaking, and Daddy is hollerin', and so is Papa, and when he’s all done he comes out and Daddy's all covered in bruises, and he can’t sit right, and… and I don’t like it.” 

Hank and Connor both blinked, then let out gentle sighs of relief. The kid was incidentally speaking about Gavin having sex with his partner. No wonder the poor thing was so scared. Clearly Gavin hadn’t explained it wasn’t anything actually harmful. Connor smiled, kneeling by Dalton as well, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Dalton, its alright. That isn’t the sort of game that little kids get to play, it’s a grown up game. But I’m going to assure you that your Daddy is perfectly fine when he plays that game with your Papa.” 

Dalton looked at Connor, then Hank, and nodded slowly. He seemed to accept what they were saying, and when Cole came to get him to play more, he easily went with his new friend. Connor chuckled softly at the whole thing, and Hank shook his head.

“Guess we need to tell Reed to make the Quiet Game quieter.”


	2. Party Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin get to know each other better, and there is a party at the DPD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS IN THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Rough grabbing, nothing graphic or extreme

Connor was awake when he received Gavin's text message, saying he was on his way to get Dalton. Connor had messaged him back, saying it wasn’t necessary, seeing as it was nearly 4am and Gavin was usually at work by 6, but Gavin insisted. He was there in around twenty minuets, Connor opening the door as to not have the bell go, and Sumo start to bark. 

Connor brought Gavin in, helping him with Dalton’s things, and a few drawings he did. He watched as Gavin looked at them, lovingly and proudly. Connor committed the look to a little gallery in his storage, full of faces he found intriguing, or contained emotion he’d never seen before. Gavin thanked Connor over and over, and asked him to thank Hank as well. They were on their way back to the house to get Dalton, from putting away the bags, when Connor decided to tell Gavin about the explanation that happened after Dinner. 

“It was rather adorable actually… though Hank did suggest tuning down the noise… perhaps after you are sure Dalton has gone to bed?” 

“H-Haha yeah… Max just ya know… gets in the mood. I try to keep Dalton away, ask Max not too sometimes but uh… doesn’t always work. N-Not that he uh… doesn’t listen or anything its just hard to… talk things out.” 

Connor smiled at Gavin, who smiled back. They chatted quietly about a few more things, before Gavin took Dalton out, and they left. Connor waved them off, then went inside to cuddle up to his beloved Hank, and Sumo. 

 

The next few weeks went by quietly. Nothing was out of the ordinary, Dalton and Cole would have play dates, the boys becoming very fast friends. Gavin would always drop off, and pick Dalton up, Connor never seeing Max once. He did find it a little odd, but then again he didn’t know what Gavin's boyfriend did for a living. 

Never the less, Cole was happy, so Connor was too. He assumed Dalton and Gavin were as well, and was always glad to see them. Connor had learned that Dalton was adopted two years into Gavin and Max's relationship. He was just a baby, Gavin's actual biological son, who had been unceremoniously dumped on him by an ex-girlfriend who didn’t want the sweet child. 

But Gavin, Gavin fell in love at first sight. His big green eyes, multitude of freckles, curly dirty blond hair, and a smile that could light up the room. Connor could tell that Gavin absolutely adored his son, utterly and completely. Connor couldn’t blame him, he felt the same about Cole, an unconditional love that only a parent could feel for their child. 

He’d learned about how Gavin had always wanted a family. How he’d trusted his ex's to help him get one, but it had always ended in failure and heartbreak, until he met Max. It, again, was love at first sight. Max had swept him off his feet, always attentive, always caring. Gavin would gush about how good Max was with Dalton, claiming that his job was keeping him away from being fully able to commit the time he used too, to Dalton. But they made it work. 

Connor was so pleased to hear all of this. To know how much Gavin loved his family. To have another brought together family, that Connor could talk about his own family too. Of course, he filled Gavin in on everything about himself, Hank, and Cole. It was truly a romantic comedy, complete with a parent trap style move on Cole's part that worked out incredibly well in the end. 

Connor was so very happy, and felt so lucky to be able to call the two of them his family, and Gavin expressed how happy he was for Connor. 

Connor and Gavin, through those talks and the play date, had become rather close. Some of the other officers in the DPD had started calling them the ‘Real House Husbands of Detroit', with all good intentions of course. They both thought it was hilarious, holding the titles high above their heads. 

Gavin seemed to be coming out of his shell, more and more, which resulted in an extremely sudden, and positive change. All at once, the DPD seemed to be just a little more brighter, just a little more cheerful. Everyone just adored the change. 

There was an email sent out by Fowler, stating that there was a party that was going to be happening. A sort of, city settle celebration, for all of their efforts in helping out while being stretched thin and stressed. All the officers, their SO's, and even kids were invited. There was a buzz around the office about it, everyone was excited and happy about the party, ready to unwind and finally get back to some semblance of normalcy. 

 

The party came quickly, and the office was absolutely packed. They had moved the desks as best as they could, there were streamers and banners everywhere, food, drinks, bodies, laughs, and smiles. Connor sought out Cole and Dalton to bring them treats as Gavin introduced everyone to Max. 

It all seemed to be going amazingly, until Connor lost track of Gavin and Max. He had asked Dalton where they went, and he pointed off towards the bathroom. Connor blushed a little, then nodded to Dalton, waving it off. 

That is, until Max came back, but Gavin was still nowhere to be seen. This made Connor a little worried, sneaking off to the bathroom. Only to find Gavin at the sinks, and cleaning up. He jumped, startling at Connor's entrance before relaxing. 

“You scared me… sorry, Max wanted a little bit of a quick one.”

“Ah… that’s understandable, he had had a few drinks already yes? Well, as long as you are OK.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Gavin smiled, walking out with Connor, and back to the party. The rest of the night going on smoothly. Everyone had fun, and was thoroughly tired by the end of it. Dalton and Cole both completely passed out in their fathers arms. Walking out to the car, Connor and Gavin chatted with their arms full, though Connor noticed Max seeming to glare at him. As Gavin placed Dalton in the car, and Connor did the same, he /still/ felt the man's eyes on him. It was a little unnerving. 

Connor shifted to say goodnight to Gavin, when Max walked over and grabbed the others arm. Slamming Dalton's door, and jerking a stumbling Gavin to the drivers seat, Max shoved him in and slammed the door too. He then rounded on Connor, sneering.

“Watch yourself Plastic. That’s /mine/.” 

Connor was stunned, watching ad Max went to the passengers side, got in, and loudly told Gavin to leave. Gavin rolled down the window, apologized, said goodnight and they left. Connor looked at Hank, wanting to see if what just happened really did or not. And by the look on Hank's face, it did. 

Connor got in the car, and Hank was fuming. He was grumbling about Max, clearly pissed. Connor just gently patted Hank's arm, trying to calm him as best as he could, though he was rather shaken himself.

“Now Hank… I’m sure he meant no harm… he did have a bit to drink, and its understandable that he got a little jealous. I am alright.” 

Hank still didn’t like it, but left it alone. They got home, unloading their kid, and out him to bed. They then collapsed in their own beds, quietly just talking for a little while. Hank was still mad, while Connor was sure it wasn’t meant to be harmful or anything of the sorts. Just a little drunken jealousy. 

But when Hank stated that he wasn’t taking about that, Connor inquired as to what he meant.

“… He grabbed Reed real hard… jerked him around too, I… I didn’t like that. He coulda actually hurt Gavin.” 

“I’m sure he didn’t… intentionally do that Hank… you saw how much they love each other. And they have a sweet little boy together… I’m telling you, it was a little drunken jealousy.”

Hank huffed, nodding finally, and shifting to lay down. Connor followed, snuggling into Hanks arms, powering down into stasis.


End file.
